hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
TNT Wizards
'TNT Wizards Overview' TNT Wizards is a game within the TNT Games, and consists of 2 teams (Red and Blue), who need to capture 3 points spread out across the map. Capturing a point (by standing on it) allows that point to contribute points towards that team. The first team to reach 2000 points wins! Each player can pick one of 6 classes, and can upgrade them in the shop, along with cosmetics. 'Maps' There are three maps to play in, each increasing in size. *''Map A:'' The smallest map, and easily the most popular. Team Red starts out with Beta on the right hand side, Alpha in the middle and Gamma in the top left, while for Team Blue it's vice-versa. : Strategy: For either team, take Gamma! Alpha and Beta are usually battlegrounds, as they are closer to the center. Gamma is far off, so it's easily able to be taken. Also a great sniping point. *''Map B:'' The second largest map. Team Red starts with Alpha, Beta on the far left and Gamma in the far back middle. Team Blue is vice-versa. : Strategy: Again, take Gamma! While it's much farther away from either team, keeping one point the entire game can ensure a win. Also, try to take the other team's "main point". Keeping the entire enemy team occupied with one point can allow your team to take the other two, making your team win. *''Map C':'' The largest map, and the laggiest! Team Red starts with Gamma on the bottom right, Beta in the middle and Alpha on the far top left, while for Blue it's vice-versa. : '''Strategy: Flanking is key here. If you can take the other team's "main point", you can choke them in the center. When they try to take their "main point" back, send everything you have at it! 'Classes' There are six different classes to choose from, each having an attack wand and a defense wand. Each attack or defensive move uses up mana, which is indicated by the hunger bar next to your health. Each class can upgrade the speed/amount of mana regained per second, and the explosive/knockback power of the attack. Fire Wizard "Harness the power of fire." *'Attack Spell:' Shoot fireballs Sets the opponent on fire for a few seconds. *'Defense Spell:' Instant teleport Teleports the user 13 blocks in the direction they're facing. Ice Wizard "I've got chills." *'Attack Spell:' Freeze ray slowing enemies Shoots a slow ice beam in a straight line. Does damage and freezes the opponent, causing their screen to zoom in for a few seconds and unable to move in any direction. Jumping still works, as well as using the fire teleport Spell. Can create ice when fired on the ground. *'Defense Spell:' Ice wall Create a barrier of ice in a single spot. Can be used to create "domes" of ice around a point, very useful in slowing down an enemy attack by creating obstacles. Can be destroyed in one shot. Kinetic Wizard "Short range but deadly." * Attack Spell: Quake Railgun Shoots a beam in a straight line, knocking back the opponent. When fired on non-destroyed blocks, gives the user regeneration for 1-3 seconds. * Defense Spell: Launch players and blocks Launches players and blocks up into the air, dispersing them. Useful for clearing a point that's about to be captured, or removing annoying blocks. Wither Wizard "Like a boss (mob)." * Attack Spell: Shoot wither skulls Shoots wither skulls in a straight line, curving slightly after a few blocks. Gives the opponent wither effect for a few seconds. * Defense Spell: 10 absorbption hearts Gives a full row of absorption hearts, costs full mana. Blood Wizard "Not a vampire." * Attack Spell: Costs ❤❤ instead of mana Fires a line of hearts in a straight line, knocks opponent back. * Defense Spell: Healing potion Shoots out a splash potion of healing, can only heal allies. Toxic Wizard "Saltier than the sea." * Attack Spell: Poisoning attack Shoots out a ray that causes an explosion that gives poison effect to enemies. * Defense Spell: Regenerates health 'Quests & Challenges' Daily Quest: TNT Winner *Win any TNT game Weekly Quest: Explosive Fanatic *Play 20 of any TNT game Daily Quest: TNT Wizards *Get 10 kills in TNT Wizards Weekly Quest: TNT Wizards *Kill 150 players in TNT Wizards TNT Wizards Challenge *Capture 4 points in any 1 game 'Achievements' Inferno (+15) *Upgrade Fire Wizard to level VI (6) Magic's-a-gathering (+15) *Upgrade Blood Wizards mana regeneration to level VI (6) You're a Wizard (+15) *Get 5 kills with every class in a game of TNT Wizards Gotcha (+10) *Hit 3 enemies with 1 skull from a Wither Wizard 1 ... 2 ... 3! (+10) *Get a triple kill in TNT Wizards Wand-erful (+10) *Get 30 kills in a game of TNT Wizards Conquisador (5, 10, 15, 20, 25) *Capture 10, 25, 75, 150, 300 points in TNT Wizards Kill Reaping (5, 10, 15, 20, 25) *Get 100, 500, 2,000, 5,000, 10,000 kills in TNT Wizards Sorcery (5, 10, 15, 20, 25) *Win 10, 20, 50, 100, 500 games of TNT Wizards 'Tips and Tricks' *Double jumping in the air can make you "fly", so use this to your advantage when traveling from point to point. *All classes are effective against one another, but the "particle classes" (Ice, Kinetic, Blood, Poison) are very useful against the "projectile classes" (Fire, Wither). *Leaping up into the air and around your opponent is very effective if you're not a fan of constantly double jumping, and can destroy them if they're not careful! *Don't fire your attack wand as soon as you have enough mana to do so, especially when the game starts. Save and conserve your mana as much as possible, so you can strike when need be. *The basic chat is for your team, so if you want to communicate with the other team, use /shout *If you see someone double jumping in the air, switch to a "particle class". "Projectile classes" are hard to aim in the air, while classes like Ice can be very effective in bringing down someone who's double jumping. *If you do not have enough mana to use anything, start using melee attacks.All classes do much more damage than a basic punch with melee and can turn the tide by doing bonus damage without using mana. Category:TNT Games Category:TNT Wizards Category:Work in Progress